There are more of us?
by Vriska13
Summary: When Vriska and the other trolls find themselfs face to face with the opposite gender selfs their life get turned upside down. The trolls start falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:what started out as a normal day.

Vriska's POV

The hot sun was beating down on my body and I could tell that it's the afternoon.I got dressed in the usual which is my symbol on my shirt, blue jeans, grey jacket and red pitch black iphone vibrated in my pocket, so I took it out and read :VRISKA! Where the hell are you?Get down here there is a meeting. I like Karkat as a friend but he can just get on my nerves. Vriska: Fine Kar I'm coming 8ut what is the meeting for? Karkat:Just come here and find 's "important". Well that's helpful

When I got to the meeting Aradia said" Ok Vriska take a we are just waiting on Ampora." Then Eridan burst through the door and quickly took the last seat. "Sorry I'm late I wwas trying to pick out a scarf to wwear." Aradia nodded and spoke"It's 0k s0 let's get this meeting started.""WELL WHILE WE ARE ALL HERE COULD YOU TELL US WHAT IT IS ABOUT!" Karkat screamed getting impatient."Fine Karkat I'll tell y0u guys."Aradia exclaimed"I have had a visi0n that s00n creatures that l00k like us will invade 0ur planet.I c0uldn't get a l00k at their faces but they have 0ur symb0ls, hair c0l0urs, skin c0l0ur, h0rns, and they dress similar t0 us."

"So what you're saying is their might 8e others like us!" I said excited to meet the other me. "Really MORE of them!" Karkat sounded disgusted. Aradia started talking again"we should prepare 0ur selfs f0r the new arrivals." "Why should we 8ecause if you if you say they look like us then why should for another one of us." I reasoned. Aradia went on "we d0n't kn0w if they are the same as us." "CAN WE LEAVE THIS BORING ASS MEETING NOW!" I knew that even if Aradia didn't tell us that we could go that Karkat would leave and not care at all like usual. "Yes it's the end n0w y0u can g0."

We all stood up and left but Karkat was the only one left in the room. "I thought that you wanted to leave cause you were 8ored."I asked.

Karkat's POV

"Naw I just wanted to be here alone but I guess you can be here too." "If you don't want me to 8e here, then I can leave." Vriska said. "Nah It's fine you can stay." I said caringly for once in my life. "Karkat are you okay, you actually sound caring for once?" Vriska sounded unsure of what we were saying. "I don't know I guess I but DON'T TELL ANYONE!" "Don't worry I won't your secrets safe with me Kar."Vriska spoke. I asked "So what do you think of the fucking newcomers that will be sadly coming."

"I don't know I guess that it would 8e nice to have another person like me around.8ut I'm not going to prepare for myself, it's useless."Vriska said. "yeah I know it's sooooooooo they are just like us then why would we prepare when we could just be ourselves." Why am I even caring about Caring! "Well I'm going to get going now bye Vriska." I walked out of the room and left Vriska alone. "Bye Kar." I heard Vriska's voice in the distance.

Aradia's POV

Images kept running through my head, it was full of the newcomers. "Why can't see their faces!" I screamed in frustration. "They are c0ming here any day n0w and I still haven't seen any 0f their faces!" Maybe if I get s0me rest I'll get t0 see them better s0 I went t0 bed t0 get some rest.

While I was asleep I saw all of Vriska's and Karkat's second self so when I woke up I decided to call Vriska and Karkat to my hive. After about 15 minutes I heard knocking at my hive door. It was them so I let them in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Different genders?

Aradia's POV

They sat down on my couch and Vriska asked. "Why did you call us here?" "I saw all of your alternate self." I was trying to remember what they looked like when Karkat interrupted me screaming. "WELL ARE YOU GOING TO TELL US OR NOT!" I glared at Karkat and spoke "Vriska your second self has short black hair and a guys face structure and looks more like a boy than a girl…" I was going to start talking again but Vriska interrupted me. " So you're saying the other me is a guy?" " Yes and he wears a black shirt with the blue symbol on it, blue ripped jeans and red and white high tops." "Cool now can I hear about mine." Karkat asked sarcastically.

"Yes Kar your second self has long black hair, a girl's face structure, black short sleeve shirt with a white symbol, grey capris and black flats" "So my second self is a girl great."Karkat's tone had some excitement but mostly annoyed. "Is that it Aradia, 8ecause I would like to get home." Vriska asked me and ai just nodded. They both thanked me and left. Two trolls down and only ten to go.

Vriska's POV

I can't believe that there is a boy version of me. Many thoughts were running through my head like what is he like?, does he like the things that I like? I was in the process of making the guest bedroom liveable when I heard a knocking at my door, it was Aradia. "Hi Vriska the duplicates are probably coming tomorrow or Friday. I have already told Karkat but no one else but just get ready bye." "Bye and thanks for info." I said down the hallway to Aradia who was almost at Sollux's.

After a few grueling hours of hard work it was finally ready for the other me. I was exhausted and decided to watch a movie. Halfway through it I started to think what it would be like watching a movie with him there beside me. I was pretty tired after the movie seeings how I was doing hard work for a few hours so I needed some rest.

My phone read 1 o'clock in the morning, I haven't slept yet cause I just kept on thinking on the fact that soon the other uses would be coming really soon. When I finally got to sleep it was 7.30 in the morning. After 4 hours of sleep I heard my phone vibrate on my nightstand. I groaned and read the text. Aradia: come down for a meeting at noon. tell Karkat about it. Really another meeting. Vriska: okay 8ut why do i have to tell Kar? Aradia: i don't want him to go all apeshit on me. Vriska: fine. Time to find out more about the arrivals.

Vriska: Kar there is a meeting for noon. Karkat: REALLY ANOTHER! Vriska: yes just come please kar. Karkat: fine i guess i'll come. Vriska: later. When noon came around everyone was all ready to go. " Yesterday I found out that all of the others are the opposite genders of yourselves. They should be coming late tonight or tomorrow." " So we have to wait that way we can invite them into our hives. NO FUCKING WAY!"Karkat screamed. "Calm down 8ecause I think that we can decide if we wait or get someone else to tell us." I reasoned. "who would like to watch with me?" Eridan said yes and we were dismissed.

At 7.30 after my supper my phone rang, I ran over and it was Aradia. Aradia: the other trolls are here! Vriska: I'll be right down. At the bottom of the stairs they were in a line facing across from us. They looked more like us than I expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: welcome to our world

**sorry I don't know the opposite troll names. if you know please pm me them so I can use it. thanks.**

Vriska's POV

"Hi." One of the other guys said in a husky low voice and I realized it was guy me." Hello, welcome to our world. My name is Vriska Serket and I'm the sign scorpio." "Could you find your alternate selfs so we can show them around." Aradia spoke. The Ampora's have already started their tour while I helped the other Serket take his bags up to my hive. I showed him around my hive " and this is your bedroom. Call me if you need help with anything." As I was exiting his room he asked " If it's okay with you could we watch a movie when I'm done unpacking?" "Uh sure, I'll let you pick the movie. Just tell me when your done."

It was 10 at night when he was done unpacking and picked out the movie. Surprisingly it was my favourite one. He sat down right beside me shirtless and he had a toned 6 pack. Man his muscles are nice. WAIT what am I saying this is my alternate me not a completly different troll 8ut he is just really sexy. Vriska just stop thinking! I feel a hand on my left shoulder from across my back and it's from him! I did the natural thing which was to cuddle up against him. He feels so warm and when I'm in his arms I feel so safe. The last thing I saw was his yellow eyes on mine and his smile give me a warm glow before I fall asleep.

Boy Serket's POV

I woke up and Vriska was still cuddled up on me. Man she looked so peaceful, gorgeous and I don't care if we just met I already like her. She looked just so perfect. Perfect curves, face, structor, hair, horns and an irresistible voice. I had to use the washroom so I had to sadly get her off of me without waking her up, which I suck at. As I was walking back to the couch I saw Vriska sitting up " Where did you go? I missed your warmth." " Sorry if I could I would stay there all day." I said in my most huskiest and most seductive voice I could. She started to blush and said " Oh stop it and come here so we can cuddle." Gosh why did Vriska have to have such an irresistible voice. " That feels better." Vriska mentioned. She was right it did feel better when we were cuddling. That's a great way to start off our day.

" Vriska are you ready yet, I want to meet your trolls and home planet." I wondered 8ecause she had 8een in there for about 20 minutes. " Almost done." She replies 8ack. " Who or what are you going to show me first?" "Well I was thinking that we could go see my best friend Karkat." "Off to Karkat's hive!" I said with exitement in my voice to see my best friend's boy self. We both knocked on Karkat's door and Karkat let us in. Me and Karkat talked about ourselves while the girls talked about themselves. After a long day of talking and listening to every single troll we finally decide to go home and get some supper.

While we were sitting on the couch after we ate we were telling each other about ourselves. " We have soooo much in common, wanna watch a movie that I pick." Vriska askes me and I just nodd my head yes. When she was picking the movie I went to get my self comftable by changong into grey sweat pants and leaving my shirt off. I could tell from last night that she liked my body but I liked hers too. I went to go back and sit on the couch but Vriska wasn't there. " Vriska where are you?" She came into the room with a blue tank top and grey shorts. She looks even hotter this way than any other way.

She came up to my face and wispered "I was just getting changed." I pulled her into a searing hot kiss, at first she looked shocked 8ut she kissed me 8ack. We pulled away and we kiss again completely forgeting that the movie started. It's so slow and passionate that we feel fireworks between us. Breathing heavily we sit down completely breathless. I asked " Did you feel the fire works?" She nodded still breathing heavily. When our breathing subsided to normal we went to her bed room. After a long day of talking and that amazing makeout session we were tired. I put my arm across her waist as Vriska cuddled up against me, she closed her eyes. This was the best night so far. I was actually going to really like it here just as long as I have Vriska with me.

Girl Vantas's POV

"Hey would you like to fucking go see our species of idiots." Karkat asked. "Sure but no fucking way am I fucking seeing fucking perverted Ampora!" " Don't worry I wasn't going to go and take you there. NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!" We went around meeting Aradia, Sollux, Kanaya, Feferi, Terezi, Tavros, Gamzee, Equis, Nepeta but not Eridan. I don't know if I could take another one of them. If I can barely handle one of them no way in fucking hell I'm going to see another. After he showed me the meeting area and the computers, we went back home just to do nothing. Damm was this boring. "GOD DAMMIT! I'M SO FUCKING BORED!" I screamed. " Well what the FUCK DO YOU WANT TO FUCKING DO!" Karkat screamed back at me. " I don't know what I want to do Karkat I'm just going to bed." He is such a jerk at sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lovers and ackward moments

**Hey Duncan Kilburn if you read this chapter or this story, I want you to know that I sometimes wish that you were like Boy Serket but in your own way. For the rest of you ENJOY! If you don't already kow how the homestuck charactors talk Sollux is just making double i's and turning s's into 2's.**

Sollux"s POV

"2o what do you thiink of our race of troll2?" Ii a2ked her. " Iit 2eem2 liike almo2t everythiing ii2 the 2ame." We have become pretty good friiend2 over the pa2t few day2. Iit alread 2eem2 liike we have been be2t friiend2 forever. Ii 2poke up " Um would you liike to um be my um giirlfriiend?" 2he ju2t 2at there 2peechle22 then 2he fiinally 2aid 2omethiing. "Um um YE2 Ii wiill!" " That'2 great to hear!" Ii pulled her iinto a kii22. Ii 2tarted to biite her liip, 2he moaned. We pulled away breathle22. Ii put my arm acro22 her back to her 2houlder. Iit felt niice, really good. Ii love her already.

We were cuddliing for awhiile then Ii a2ked her " Do you thiink we ru2hed our relatiion2hiip? Ii mean we have only know each other for a couple day2." " No Ii don't thiink 2o becau2e iit feel2 liike we have know each other our entiire liife2." he 2ounded 2weet when 2he wa2 2ayiing thiing2. " Good cau2e Ii wouldn't change the 2peed of thiing2 for anythiing." Ii repliied whiile playiing wiith her haiir. We are perfect for each other.

Vriska's POV

I rustled around in my 8ed and I felt a hand across my waist, it was him. " Vriska are you up?" He said softly and very sweet. " Yes and how long were youup for?" " About half an hour." I turned aroung to face him. " Why didn't you wake me?" " You looked soo peaceful, I didn't want distur8 you." He was so sweet. Isat up and started to walk out when I heard a voice. " Were are going?" " Going to sit on the couch, gonna come?" I said in a sticky sweet voice. He imedietly sat up and walked towards me.

We were sitting on the couch just cuddling. His arm on my shoulder and my head on his chest. It felt soo good 8eing in his arms. So safe, so warm and I wish I could 8e his. " Um Vriska." " Yeah." He sounded unsure of what was happening. " Um I know that we have known each other for a couple of days now 8ut it feels like we have 8een 8est friends for alot longer. Vriska wouldyouliketo8emy girlfriend?" "Could you say that alittle 8it slower?" "Vriska would you like to 8e my girlfirend?" I didn't know what to say. Did he just read my mind or just loved my company. "Yes I will!" A smile lit up on his face and I smile 8ack. With now 8eing face to face he leans in to kiss me. I kissed him 8ack and we pulled away. " I am so glad to hear that." We kissed again then Karkat walkes in with his alternate self clearing his throght. I pull away, my face burning red. Why did I give hm a key to my place?

Boy Serket's POV

" What are you doing here Kar?" Vriska asked nicely still hot with em8arassment. " Well I came here to ask is you guys wanted to hang but I see that your busy sucking each other's faces off." How did he even get in the door was locked. " You can still hang with us." I said walking up to Karkat. " Well I guess we cant't cause you are to busy making out. You have only known each other for a couple days." Karkat said without loosing his temper which must have 8een hard. "I'm pretty sure that I know her better than you do." My anger was escalating. Vriska came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder." YOU HAVE ONLY KNOWN HER FOR ABOUT 3 DAYS AND YOU ACT LIKE YOUR AN EXPERT ON VRISKA. I HAVE KNOWN HER FOR PRACTICLY MY WHOLE LIFE!" Karkat screamed. " WELL IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED YET BUT WE ARE THE SAME JUST DIFFERENT GENDERS! I HAVE ALREADY ASKED HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND SHE SAID YES!" I screamed 8ack at him almost ready to punch the daylights out of him. " OH SO YOUR JUST GOING TO COME IN TO OUR WORLD, TAKE MY BEST FRIEND AND LEAVE WITH HER!"

I couldn't bear my anger anymore. I jumped at Karkat pushing him against the wall. He was squirming and trying to escape 8ut he couldn't. The girls were screaming our names to stop 8ut I didn't. We 8oth pulled up our fists and punched each others faces as hard as we could. I brought up my fist for another through vriska stoped me 8y gra88ing my hand. "Please stop! Karkat did nothing wrong." There was hurt in her voice and I reluclently brought my fist down and sat on the couch. Karkat tried to get up while screamng "YOU BITCH!". "We are leaving have a nice life without me!" Girl Vantas screamed at me. I can't 8elife her, she is gong to stop being my friend over something that has nothing to do with her. "I am going to talk to Karkat. Just stay here and don't follow me cause i don't think that Karkat wants to see you." Vriska says as walking and shutting the door leaving me in scilence.

**Hope that you guys liked this chapter. It took a while to finish with my other sories that I am working on and school. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have reached 605 views! Thank you for all of the views and read ON!**

Boy Serket's POV

All that was around me was scilence and that empty feeling. I felt like what I was doing at the time felt right 8ut know it just feels like I am a jerk. I know that KArkat doesn't want to see me right know 8ut I stilkl want to make it up to him. After a shower I get dressed and walk out the door.

Lets just hope that KArkat doesn't rip my head off or 8eats me up. I finally reach thier door and I am a8out to knock. My mind is telling me not to cause he got what he deserved... 8ut I am also 8eing told to apologise for overreacting. "I can do this." I say under my breath.

_KNOCK KNOCK _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! DON"T YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TODAY!"

Vriska's POV

I hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it." GIrl Vantas yelled while walking towards the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! DON"T YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TODAY!" WE both came out from Karkat's bedroom to see him at the door geting yelled at by her. " WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE RIGHT KNOW!" Karkat sreamed from right beside me hurting my ear. " I want to apologise for the way that I acted up like earlier. I shouldn't have punched you or yelled at you the way that I did." I thought that he thought that Karkat got what he deserved, and know he was apologising. That made me think that he was just tring to protect me.

"I acept your apology." That is a scentence that rarely gets used by Karkat. "I never should have gotten pissed off over something as stupid as that. The thought of not being able to see my best friend is what made me the most mad." I felt sorry for Karkat thinking that he was going to loose me. "Karkat you know that I would never leave you even if I have a 8oyfriend." Karkat gave me a hug and then told us that he was tired so we left.

**Sorry that this one is so short but i have lost my insperation for the rest of this chapter. : ( Please review!**


	6. Authors Note

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but…..I need help. I have kinda forgot about this story.

Can anyone help me with this story…...I don't know how to continue it sadly. You can e-mail me your ideas at **slpert13 ****. **Please I need your guys to help me or else this story won't go on. Thank you for all of the views! and please help me continue. here...


End file.
